The present invention relates generally to a universal modular support bracket assembly for the installation of a variety of light switches and outlet sockets into the junction boxes recessed within the surfaces of building structures.
A universally adaptable assembly is needed to relatively secure all types of electrical lighting modules onto the junction box recessed under a structure surface such that these modules do not fall through the opening in the structure surface made for the junction box. Such an assembly should also enable these electrical modules to be supported on the structure surface such that the underlying paint and drywall are not damaged.
There are a number of electrical module assemblies used to install electrical modules into the walls of a building. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,738 discloses a flush-mounting electrical box assembly having a box, frame, holder frame, and outer protective cover for mounting to a building wall. The holder or support frame in this assembly is uniquely sized for use only with and accommodation of a customized frame containing an electrical module. The support frame is not designed to directly support the electrical module on the structure surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,886 discloses a wall box electric device assembly disclosing a “designer” decorative cover plate, a wall plate, and a yoke plate for mounting only an electric socket onto junction box. This assembly again is specialized for use only with the customized “designer” decorative cover plate and not with standard cover plates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,636 discloses an electrical outlet and under plate assembly disclosing a molded plastic insulator panel sized for telescopic engagement with a junction box. The under plate extending around the interior walls of the opening for the junction box in the structure surface does not act to support the electrical module on the structure surface. In all of these prior art assemblies, the underlying paint and drywall remain exposed to wear by the electrical module abutting against the wall surface as well as to the electrical module falling into the opening created for the junction box in the structure surface.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved modular support bracket assembly able to accommodate all types of electrical modules such that they are supported above a building surface while remaining firmly attached to the recessed junction box, thereby mitigating damage by the electrical module to the underlying paint and drywall surface of the building structure or otherwise having the electrical module fall into the junction box opening.